


Four Times

by skepticallysighing



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Four shot, Fourshot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For both of them, the first time had been a surprise.</p><p>For both of them, the second time had been a mistake.</p><p>For both of them, the third time had been a disaster.</p><p>For both of them, the fourth time was Elysium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times

For both of them, the first time was a surprise.

But for him, it was more of an accident.

Skye and Leo had been working on the computers, tracking the team as they went through the field. As soon as the team successfully got away from the crazy mob, the two jumped into the air letting out a whoop of excitement.

Leo laughed at the way that the team had so cleverly found their escape, he stopped thinking quite frankly. Without waiting, he turned and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss on Skye’s cheek.

It wasn’t completely his fault. But Skye had turned her head to say something witty and charming like she always did. The girl was interrupted by Leo’s soft lips on her own.

It took Leo about two seconds to realise his mistake. The boy drew back blushing. Skye simply turned her head, blinking to clear her mind. They didn’t talk much after that.

But for her, the first time was an awakening.

 

For both of them, the second time was a mistake.

His mistake was trying to be her prince.

It was hardly an mistake at all because the choice was just too stupid. Skye had asked Leo to sleep by her bed because the fall of SHIELD had her paranoid and scared. He had sat down in a chair by her bed and read a book till she fell asleep.

Or so it seemed. Skye loved watching Leo’s intent expression as he read his book, the way his eyebrows arched when something surprised him. It was so cute so childlike. Eventually, lying on her back, she left her breathing slow and pretended to sleep.

He watched her for a long time. For half a minute, he just looked at her hair, the way her dark brown curls tumbled down and around her perfect face. Her light pink lips were smiling slightly even in her sleep. She looked like Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her prince to kiss her. The feeling overtaking him, he leant forward and gently kissed her.

Skye knew that she was being kissed. At first she thought it was a dream, one of her favourite dreams, but then she half knew it wasn’t. She opened her brown eyes to see Leo, kissing her with his eyes closed. The temptation of fake sleep for the benefits left her head and she squeaked in surprise.

Immediately Leo’s storm-coloured eyes flashed open and he pulled back. “Sorry,” he said meekly, before picking up his book and scrambling out of the room.

Skye watched in surprise. She sighed and hated herself.

Her mistake was waking up.

 

For both of them, the third time was an utter disaster.

Leo had been sitting with her, talking about the clairvoyant, when he couldn’t stand it any longer. Any intelligent life form could have told him that this was the crappiest idea of all time. Neitherless, he cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

“Skye?” he asked, his stormy orbs searching her toffee ones.

“Yes, Fitz?” she said, curious what he was doing.

“I think I...I think I…”

“You think what?”

But he didn’t finish his statement. Instead he pulled her face to his and began to kiss her. She had been his first kiss, even if those kisses had been by surprise, accident, and mistake, and he didn’t know how to tell her that she was the love of his life.

She had been so shocked by the way his lips melted against her own, the feel of his hands, and the mint scent of his breath. The triple combo was so intoxicating and she loved it, but in her surprise she had stayed stiff as a board.

After about fifteen seconds he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

In her eyes he saw confusion. When she said his name all he heard was disgust and shock.

In his eyes she saw hurt. When she said his name it was to reassure him that it was alright.

“Leo.”

But thanks to this horrific misinterpretation, both were left with the wrong impression. He dropped her face and scrambled to his feet, running out of the living room to his own bed where he could cry in solitude. Skye stayed there, tears quietly running down her face.

For him, the disaster was because he kissed her.

For her, the disaster was because she hadn’t kissed back.

 

She came to his room later on to see if he was alright to find that he was anything but.

Leo was huddled in a ball, the worst of the crying over, but his stormy eyes still wet. His hair was a mess, and so was his bed.

She instantly swooped down and rested his head in her chest, stroking his hair softly, whispering apologies and sweet words of reassurance that he was safe.

He looked up at her.

“Skye,” he whispered. “I think I love you.”

She smiled and shook her head in amazement at how much he had put up with rejection yet still loved her. Her lips met his and she kissed him. His hands flew around her and latched around her waist. Her hands reached around his neck and entwined in his hair. They kissed for minutes, possibly hours, possibly for several sunlit days until they broke apart.

“Do you love me back Skye?” he asked softly.

She grinned. “Of course I love you, you big dummy!” she exclaimed before kissing him again.

For both of them, the first time had been a surprise.

For both of them, the second time had been a mistake.

For both of them, the third time had been a disaster.

For both of them, the fourth time was Elysium. 


End file.
